Finding power in a kingdom and love in a heart
by Mina Arellano
Summary: Some thing happens to Namine when she runs away from her castle, she finds a long lost friend, Roxas. who was said to be killed, but instead he joined the rebellion. Will they ever find out what happened before she ran away, and what will become of these two long lost friends. If you read this trust me the 2nd chapter is way better than the first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a friend returns

**Namine's POV**

The sunlight awakens me as I wake up in a strange place, the walls are painted white, and the only thing filling this large space are a few drawers, a large table and a single plant in the corner. It feels as if I had just fallen of a cliff, my head throbs as the wind blows, through the cabin that I have awoken in, there is a stinging pain in many places on my body. As I struggle to get up I gasp with pain, when I look down to my side my shirt is ripped and there are multiple cuts and bruises along my side. My ankle has been wrapped with cloth from my shirt and blood has stained the white fabric. I jump off of the bed in one movement, saving my self the agonizing pain. I whimper and determine that my ankle is either sprained or twisted.

"Hello?" I call in a weak voice. No one answers. I walk out of the room and the scenery is completely different. The location that I am at is dark unlike the room bright shine. "Is any one here?" I ask.

"What are you doing here?!" I look down at the bottom of the stairs, and see a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes tainted with rage that scans my body.

"Roxas?" I gasp. My eyes began to water "Is that you, every one told me you were dead."

**Roxas came the organization as a child when my brother Xemnas and I were playing outside we found Roxas passed out in the field we carried him inside, and as a girl I was the one to take care of him. We became close friends every day I would wait for him in my room and when ever he would finish training we would mess around in the castle. He was my first and only friend, he would be the one to stay behind and protect me and comfort me when ever there were any battles, or when Xemnas would be out on his expedition to find kingdom hearts. **

**Kingdom hearts is what legend calls the land of the unknown, it is a real kingdom, but it lacked a ruler. Legend tells that one day when some one finds the lost kingdom hearts the true rulers would be revealed, along with the hidden treasure and power hidden with in it.**

**Last year a group of our nobodies informed me that Roxas had been killed by the rebellion, taken captive and be-headed. I was broken, so filled with rage and hatred towards the rebellion. I thought they had taken my best friend from me. It was after that, that I was introduced to the top soldier of the nobodies, Seifer -aside from Roxas- and it was decided that he and I were betrothed to be become the new ruler's kingdom hearts while Xemnas stayed in the Twilight Kingdom.**

**Since Roxas had been gone I had been training to fulfill my destiny, becoming leader of the nobodies, and destroying the rebellion.**

"No, Namine I can't be killed remember?" His signature smirk fell in to a frown. "Namine what are you doing here?" He asks more firmly.

"I-I I don't know I just woke up in the white room upstairs" My head began to rush with pain, and it reminded me of the pain in my ankle. I dropped to the floor screaming with pain.

Roxas' POV

"Namine? NAMINE!" I run up the stairs and to her side. "Namine, please be okay" I pick her up in my arm and walk her back to the room where she had awoken. I paused when I hear some one entering the mansion.

"Roxas what are you doing, and why is she out of bed." I turn to see my brother Sora standing with my comrades Riku and Kairi.

"She woke up, but I want to know something. How did she get here and why?" I ask. No one answers. I only glare at them.

"I found her just out side of the woods" Kairi answers. "Just about twenty five miles from the perimeter of our location, she kept mumbling your name and saying she knows you were alive"

"But I never did die, it….Seifer!" I growled his name felt bitter on my tongue. "Of course it was because of him, when we were alone he tried to kill me, but why?"

"N-no, not Seifer… Roxas" Namine began to mumble words in her sleep.

"Take her back to the room, she needs to rest more" Kairi commands.

I did as she said and carried her to her new room, I can't believe it has been a year now, she has changed so much, and she didn't look as weak as she was when we were kids. As she lied on the bed she became uneasy and began to mumble more words she kept repeating my name along with Seifer and Xemnas. My spine shivered at the sound of Xemnas' name, I couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt, I had left her alone with those monsters. And it was my job to take care of her.

"No, Seifer I don't want, I have to leave…he's alive." Namine smiled as I set my hand on her head and brushed her hair out of her face. The truth was that I had an idea why Seifer wanted me dead. But I'm not going to lose my best friend again.

**Sooooo what do you all think I would to hear all of your suggestions, opinions, and thoughts on this, if there are any pairings you love and want me to include, and if you hate it….don't read it :D**

**-Mina**


	2. The Truth

**HEY to who ever is reading this, here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it. Leave any suggestions when you review or PM me. And sorry about the confusing POV with the first person view and every thing from now on I'm going to try and make it First person, Namine is in the mansion in twilight town (not a cabin), Her ankle was twisted but she was able to walk, etc. I promise I will pay more attention to what I am writing the first chapter was just a throw up on the page, and from here on out it will only get better. And here are the ages so no one else is confused.**

**Namine-15**

**Roxas-16**

**Kairi-16**

**Sora-16**

**Xion-16**

**Riku-17**

**Seifer-17**

**Xemnas-21**

**Axel-18**

**Larxene-17**

Roxas' POV

I watch as my closest friend peacefully sleeping, for the past two days she hasn't awoken she only mumbles words in her sleep. I can't help but notice when ever she says my name there is a hint of sadness in her soft voice. I look down and see her bangs are now covering her face. I reach for her delicate forehead but I am stopped by a familiar voice.

"So, this is the famous Namine I have been hearing so much about, I had no idea if she was really real or if the Organization just made her up." Kairi says as she walks into the room, I see that she and Riku had changed out of their battle uniform and are now in their more casual clothes.

"Wait what do u mean?" Kairi and I turned to see Riku leaning against the door way. "Why would they do that?"

"Oh that's right you weren't here for that." Says Kairi. Riku nods in clarity. "The organization told us about how they had discovered a new power in their princess that we never knew about, and that they were able to use against us." Sora walked into the room as Kairi spoke.

"That's true but I was told that she was killed in a raid from the rebellion," Sora says.

"Where did you get that from?" I ask. Sora just shakes his head. "Then that must have been Seifer who planned it, he knows I'm still alive, but he wants every one to think I'm dead especially Namine and Xemnas."

"What did happen to you Roxas?" I look up and see that the three of them are in a sort of semi circle around me. "And I mean what really happened, I know you remember way more than you had when we first met you." Kairi glares at me; it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Man Kairi when you scare Roxas, it's time to prepare for the apocalypse" Sora and Riku laugh at Xion's remark.

"As we all know" I begin. "Xion is my long lost sister, and Sora is our brother, we had all been separated at birth. Xion and Sora where reunited when their foster parents joined the rebellion and I only found out about the two of them when I joined the organization. I was about to leave until I got my assignment to protect the princess, who is now the girl sleeping before you."

"Yeah talk about being rude, well…" Riku's normal idiotic jokes are interrupted when Xion swings her elbow into his ribs.

"Thank you Xion" Kairi laughs

"Yeah, no kidding sis" Sora joins Kairi in her and Xion's laughter. I only glare at them until the clam down. "Ha-ha, sorry Roxas. You can't say he didn't deserve it"

"That's because I didn't" Riku groans.

"Okay, do you all want to hear it or not?" I threaten. They all nod and I continue. "Anyways it was my job to protect Namine from any danger to her, and as I trained more and more I was soon approached my Xemnas, who told me that was an excellent warrior and fit to become a king. He wanted me to take his place when he left for his expedition to find something, but I don't know what. When she was 13 and I was only 14 Xemnas approached me and told me that it was decided by him and his father that Namine were to be married when we both were 17."

"Awe, how Romantic!" Xion coos. "Roxas has a fiancé!"

"Tell me Roxas was it love at first sight?" Kairi pries, she and Xion stare eagerly at me.

"Namine is an amazing girl, but we were just friends I couldn't risk losing that." As I speak I am looking down at the girl sleeping in the bed, not being able to take my eyes off of her. "And when Seifer first joined, he and I were assigned to scout for any danger for Namine's first day of hand to hand combat training. He went back to the castle to report, and when he came back he had told me that he to scout out event further into the woods. That was around the time when he tried to get rid of me."

"But why would he ever do that?" Sora asked, apparently he seems too interested in the story.

"Like he said, Roxas was betrothed to the beautiful princess obviously Seifer was jealous and he wanted to marry Namine and become king" Kairi sings, it's as of she is watching her own love story play.

"Technically Roxas still is Namine fiancé" Riku winked at me. I let out a heavy sigh and still continue,

"Well Kairi is right about how Seifer wanted to become king, but the only way he could do it if he were to marry Namine so he decided to get me out of the picture." I watch from out of the window the sun setting, I watch as the light reflects off of Namine's golden hair. I look down to her right hand and wrap my hand carefully in hers. Her tiny hand feels so flimsy yet firm. When I feel a squeeze on my hand suddenly everything around me is silent I hear none of Xion and Kairi's questions, or any of Sora and Riku's teasing. I suck in a large amount of air as I see my long lost friend's crystal blue eyes flicker towards me.

"Good evening princess" I whisper.

**So there you have it, part 2 I hope this was way better than the first chapter, I will update as soon as I can. Soooo…. What are you all waiting for go ahead press that favorite button and leave a review while you're at it ;) I shall be back! Peace out peeps :D**

**-Mina**


	3. Catching Up

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new chapter of this, story its been so long but I've been having some family issues starting with my dad and now I'm in a cluster F*** because of him…. So enough of that crap XD (Excuse my language) I hope that the length of this chapter will make up for that length of time.**

Namine's POV

All I see is darkness there is no floor or ending of the trail I walk on. I keep hearing two different voices calling out for me.

"Namine please come find me" The gentle voice says.

"Namine, come back to me don't betray us" this voice is more demanding that the other one, it has a trace of a need for control over me.

"Nam, I'm here you don't have to worry about anything or anyone." The gentle voice says, and there is only one person who says my name like that.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED PROTECTION!" the harsher voice booms, making my head throb in agony. I drop to the ground and pressing both hands to my ears in hopes that the pain will stop.

I feel a touch to my forehead and the pain is gone. I look and see a familiar looking boy, he hasn't changed much but the worry in his sapphire eyes for me is very faint.

"Your right she doesn't need protection anymore, but I'll be there for you always"

"Roxas…" I whisper.

Suddenly the darkness that surrounds me is gone, and I am back in the white room that I had awoken in. I look around and see a girl with scarlet hair wearing a causal white shirt and pink shorts, another girl with ebony black hair that curves around her heart shaped face wearing a black tank top with loose baggy camouflage green shorts. I also see two other boys; one of them looks very similar to Roxas only this boys hair is a darker brown but his eyes are the same he's wearing a regular blue t-shirt and baggy navy blue shorts, the other boy is different from the rest, he is a lot taller and his hair is silver and long a lot like my brother Xemnas. My body is shaking but I soon realize it's not him when I see his aqua blue eyes

"Good morning princess" I look up at the source of the voice and see Roxas, My lost friend who I had spent so long mourning over is here with me and alive.

"Roxas?" my vision is blurred from my tears, I can't stop my self from throwing my arms around him and letting my tears fall. "I can't help but feel that this is all too good to be true"

"No Namine I'm really here" He reassures me. I see that the red head girl is leaning on the brunette boy day dreaming but also keeping her curious sapphire eyes on Roxas and I. suddenly realization hits me.

"Roxas!" I punch my long lost friends arm with frustration.

"Owe! Namine what was that for?" Roxas whines while rubbing the pain away from his arm. I look back at the others and they all attempt to hide their laughs.

"Awe poor Roxie" The girl with ebony hair taunts. "Is he getting bullied by a girl?" I giggle a bit at the girls mimicking, but I return my expression to anger.

"Where have you been all this time? You left me alone with Seifer! Seifer!" I put emphasis on the distasteful name. "What did ever do to you to for that to happen?"

"I'm sorry Nami" Roxas lets his head hang in disappointment. And a mischevious grin appears on my face.

"Very well then Sir Roxas" I say in a sophisticated manor. But change it to a shriek of anger. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I shout the other are astounded at my sudden choice of words and the brunette boy hides behind the red head girl and the dark haired girl, except the silver haired boy has no expression.

"No! My lady please don't use your powers to take away my idiot brothers head" The brunette cries. "He may not be using it but he does need that face if he's ever going to get a girlfriend!" The boy bows beside me and begs for forgiveness.

Roxas glares at his brother. "Hey what's that suppose to mean Sora?"

"It's very nice to meet you Namine" Sora shakes my hand- eagerly wanting to change the subject-and it begins to make me shake. "Sorry about that I've never met a princess before and did you really mean what you said about Roxas' head?"

"Of course I'm serious I have never told a lie" I speak in the most innocent voice as I could and turn to Roxas and smack him in the back of his head causing him to wince in pain.

"Owww! Damn it Nami since when do you hit so hard" I giggle at Roxas' pouting face.

"Since when are you such a wimp Roxie?" Roxas' face turns red and he turns to pout some more.

"Hello Princess Namine I'm Kairi" The red head says.

"Just Namine is fine" I say Kairi's smile is warm and inviting, like an older sister.

Next the Black haired girl approaches me but instead of a hand shake she gives me a friendly high five. "Alrighty then, I'm Xion Sora and Roxas' sister, youngest and smartest of the triplets, and don't be fooled by my size like you I'm full of surprises. And the quiet guy in the back whose most likely giving you chills now is Riku"

"Hey I object I do quite well with the ladies" Riku put his arm around Xion's small frame but she opposes his gesture by twisting his arm behind his back. "Owe- owe- ow! Alright Uncle... Uncle!" Riku begs. Kairi Sora and I are having a laughing fit and even Roxas has come out of his sulking.

"So Namine It's not that I'm not stoked to see my best friend here but….." Roxas pauses for a minute. "What are you doing here?" He flails his arms around as if he's trying to stop traffic.

"Well to be honest I was running away from my wedding" I admit. I'm not ashamed of running away only of what Roxas would think about me getting married. I hop off of my bed and Kairi winces.

"Doesn't your ankle hurt Namine?" She tenses up as I put more pressure in my injured leg.

"I maybe a princess but I'm not as weak as I look" I retort.

"Anyways Axel told me that you were still alive and after so long I didn't care if it were a rumor or not I had to see you for my self and really anything for an excuse to get married to Seifer is good enough for me"

"But how did you get so far? The castle is at least eighteen hours away" Riku questions.

"I stole a palace horse" I shrug. "It's not that big of a deal they aren't going to miss one horse out of the dozens they have"

"I think you and I are going to get along very well Namine" Sora and Xion say in unison. I laugh but notice that Roxas' facial expression has molded into a more serious face nothing like his regular goofy attitude. When he notices that I am looking at him he shoots me a reassuring grin.

"So Namine one more thing" Roxas begins. "I know how much of a hot head Seifer can be so I know for a fact that he never stayed behind to protect you so who did protect you?"

I stared blankly at Roxas and he look frantically at everyone around the room.

"What is it?" he asks innocently.

"Ah poor Roxas" Xion starts.

"Poor stupid Roxas" Sora continues.

"Poor Stupid Clueless Roxas" Kairi states. By now Roxas is looking around and he notices that he is surrounded in a circle of his friends.

"Poor stupid idiotic clueless Roxas" Riku says.

"You really haven't changes a bit have you Roxas" I laugh. He looks at me like a confused dog. "Of course Seifer would never protect me So Axel taught me to defend my self why do you think that I suddenly hit way harder than usual?"

Roxas ponders at my question for a bit and examines my posture.

"Alright then let's go see if you were able to defend your self" Roxas motions every one out the door and leads us to the back yard of the mansion which is huge. I find my self agape at the size of it. It would have seemed so small considering we were in the middle of the woods. Suddenly Sora speaks up.

"I got it!" he shouts and every one looks in his direction and he points at me. "She's on steroids!"

"You sir are a true idiot"

**Yay! I finally got to get this chapter done at right before 12 P.M whoo-hoo! Im so tired now haha this was a great chapter I hope to make this story with plenty of Adventure, Humor, and ROMANCE. Ha-ha Hope you all enjoyed and I am too lazy to check for errors on this A/N so good night!**


	4. The Test

**Part 4**

**Hey peeps I'm here and bored so why not type a chapter before I make some cookies thanks to every one who reads this J hope you enjoyed the last chappie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom hearts, only this story line that you all love!**

Namine's POV

"Wait, why are we dong this again?" I look to the guys for an answer but I get is an over excited Sora and Riku and a worrisome Roxas.

"Remember Roxas really wants to see if you are truly capable for taking care of your self" Kairi explains as she shoves me into a prep room near the back yard of the mansion. Who knew that the resistance would be hiding out here?

I quickly get changed into a gray tank top, and black spandex shorts that go up to mid thigh. I wrap up my knuckles and bare feet so if I hit my opponent there won't be as much pain from the impact.

"Alright then what's my first test" I sigh I just want to get this over with, why cant Roxas ever just believe me I mean why would I lie about being able to protect my self.

Then a memory comes back to when we were about twelve and Roxas was thirteen it was another raid on the castle but not from the rebellion it was the heartless that were attacking.

(Flashback)

**I remember that they were so close to my room that Roxas and I had to hide in my closet I was crying about how I was always in the way and he got hurt because of me. I told Roxas that I could manage on my own and he hesitantly left to go fight off the heartless. I heard Roxas struggling and for a moment there was silence I walked out of the closet and pressed my ear against the wall listening for any breathing. I heard a cry of pain and ran out of my room to find Roxas. When I opened the door there was a woman with green skin and horns like a dragon standing over Roxas who was clutching his side. Roxas starred at me in horror**

**"Run Nami run!" he yelled. But being the stubborn little girl I was I refused and ran to his side and stood between the witch and Roxas**

**"You leave him alone!" I threatened the Witch only laughed at me.**

**"So this is the famous Princess Namine, you don't look like anything special to me, but since I'm here might as well get rid of you while I can." She pointed her staff directly at me and a large orb of darkness was ready to attack me. I closed my eyes waiting for agonizing pain and death to occur but it never came. The Black orb had disappeared and the woman stood still.**

**"Who are you?" I asked.**

**"I am Maleficent" She answered in a monotone voice.**

**"Why have you come to the land that never was?" I question.**

**"I arrived to the castle to kill princess it was foretold that one day she would interfere with my plans and her destined king wou-" But I never heard the rest of her explanation all I remember is darkness and falling back. I had awoken in my bed and over heard my brother Xemnas speaking with Roxas about me having a special gift of some sort and he and I would be married in the near future. **

(End of Flashback)

"Yo Nami hello?" I am taken out of my memory by Roxas' voice.

"Huh? Oh my bad so what's my test?" I ask Roxas eyes me suspiciously before speaking.

"Were just going to jump ahead and instead of having you spar against the weakest member of the resistance were going to have you fight against the second strongest." Riku explains.

"And who would that be?" I ask.

"Guess" Sora says eagerly.

"I honestly have no idea." I ponder for a bit and before answering I remember the words of a certain sister of Roxas. "Xion?"

"Sadly no I'm the fourth" Xion pouts and sticks her tongue at Riku for laughing.

"Try again Namine" Kairi says.

"Um let me see… Riku?" Riku release a howl of laughter and turns to Sora.

"I knew it!" Riku punches his fist in the air. "Now pay up dude I won"

"Namine is it true do I really look weaker than Riku" the brunette whines I look towards Kairi and Xion for an answer but they only shrug."

"I'm sorry Sora it's just that since Riku is bigger than you I just assume-" I was cut off by Sora's sudden change of moods.

"Ha-ha I knew it see Riku its only 'cause you're fatter than I am!" Kairi and I exchange glances with each other and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Just in case you're wondering Namine, yes there is something wrong with Sora" I looked at Xion who is shaking her head in disappointment of her eldest brother. "Someone spiked his milkshake this morning."

"Say what?" I was flabbergasted. I never thought that some one would ever pour alcohol into Sora's drink well he didn't look drunk but still with his energy its like some one is trying to get Sora to tear down the rebellions base.

"Yeah I know right? Who would have that thought that Roxas would be the one to put extra syrup in Sora's milkshake?"

"How could Roxas do such a thing? He knows how Sora gets when he has extra sugar"

"Oh for a minute there I thought someone got him drunk"

"Pft I wish" Xion sighs. "At least he would have fallen asleep by now but the again the fool would probably do something stupid like confess his love to a tree or his key blade.

"Yo! Sora! That's not what she meant you're just so much smaller than Riku that it makes you look weaker." Roxas shouts.

Sora immediately turns to Roxas and charges towards him but Roxas trips him and Sora falls face first into the ground. After a moment a groggy Sora recomposes him self after getting off the ground.

"Alright who put extra syrup in my milkshake again" Sora looks around at each of us until his eyes land on Roxas who I trying so hard to not fall in a fit of laughter.

"Ok so what did I miss every thing was a blur after we said we were going to test Namine"

"Well Sora you're going to be her first test" Roxas looks at Sora with a straight face as Sora's facial expression becomes unreadable.

"Yesuoh cainte excetepmct maise toild figashmte ane girmagle" Sora babbles while waving his arms around like a mad man.

"Kairi" Xion faces the red head. "Translation please?"

"He said that you can't expect him to fight a girl" Kairi sighs. "And I don't think he going to snap out of it soon"

I walk over to Sora and grab him by the cheeks stretching them out to get his attention.

"Listen to me Sora, Are you listening?" He nods. "Good okay then, you're going to fight me you are going to give it your all and don't hold back got it?"

"Yesh mamb" He brings his hand to his forehead like a salute.

"Alright lets get started already I wanna see Sora get beaten up by a girl1" Riku cheers.

"Psh forget that I wanna see Namine beat the crap out of Roxas!" I look back at Xion and she's jumping eagerly. "Hurry up and get started already!"

"Ok, ok jeeze man!" Roxas rolls his eyes at his little sisters eagerness. "Okay so how are we going to do this weapons or hand to hand combat?"

"Hand to hand" Sora looks down at me. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yup it's perfect" I feel a grin spreading across my face.

Sora and I take a few steps back before we begin and take are stances. Sora keeps his feet flat on the ground with his left shoulder facing me. Both of his hands are balled up into fists and position close to his chest. I keep my self on the balls of my feet ready to make any kind of dodge or quick attack my hands are like Sora's but I allow my self to have more room to move my hands freely.

"Ready?" Sora asks. I nod with a smirk on my face.

"Ready" I confirm.

Sora charges toward me but I don't move till the last second I duck from his punch and sweep my feet under him causing him to land flat on his back. Sora immediately recovers and in an instant he's back off of the ground. We circle each other and I make the first move I lunge toward Sora, aiming for his unprotected stomach. Sora grips my arm before my fist is able to make contact with him. He pulls me towards himself, hesitantly.

"Sora I said no holding back!" I shout from annoyance.

Sora pulls me again but with more force and is about to knee my stomach but instead I flip over Sora twisting his arm with out breaking it. Causing Sora to kneel down.

"Don't worry Nami he too scared of what Roxas will do to him if he leaves a scratch on you!" Kairi shouts.

"Come on Sora you can't be losing this badly!" Riku teases.

Sora pulls onto my arm causing him to fall onto his back and bringing me with him but before I fall on him he pushes me with his legs tossing me into the air I twist my body to land feet first. Alright no more playing Namine. I run towards Sora and grip my hands to his shoulders and flip over him and throwing him over me as I land. Sora slides across the yard until he is stopped by crashing into a tree. It doesn't take long for Sora to get back up again and try another approach he goes for an upper cut in to my stomach but I grab his arm, twist it and throw him over my shoulder.

"Will you quit throwing me!" Sora shouts as he is flies into a bush.

"Sorry" I holler back.

Sora charges again but this time I run towards him as well I mimic his attack and make an obvious blow into his stomach. As planned he grips my arm and is about to make the same move as I did but with my other hand I hold onto his arm as he's about to throw me. While still having a grip on Sora's arm I land feet first on the ground and we are now back to back. I swing Sora over my shoulder making him land on the ground flat on his back. To end the match I place my foot to Sora's neck.

"I win" I laugh.

Sora drops to his knees and shouts to the sky "NOOOOOOO!"

Riku walks over to Sora and smack him behind the head "Oh shut up Sora"

**Ha-ha well that was fun I ended up making one chapter about 4,000 words long so I guess I got the next chapter nearly finished but you won't get to read the next chapter till tomorrow or maybe even in a week depends on how happy I am and you know what makes me happy? REVEIWS! XD ha-ha just kidding but you will never know when the next chapter will come until it does!**

**Sora: oh no Marina's evil**

**Marina: wait what when did you get here I never planned this!**

**Roxas: Whoa dude you gotta clean your room I can't even see the floor and is that Pizza?**

**Sora: PIZZA!**

**Marina: Sora that's not pizza it's a pillow! That looks like pizza.**

**Riku: all is lost for him**

**All KH girls: Sora is an idiot.**

**Marina: How did you all get here?**

**Namine: You know how your mom always yells at you for leaving your video games on?**

**Marina: Yeah….**

**Xion: Well this is what happens**

**Marina/Sora: Cool!**

**Kairi: Sora you're and idiot.**

**Marina: (types quickly)**

**Riku: What are you doing?**

**Marina: Oh you'll see**

**Sora: I told you she was evil man!**

**Xion/Namine: (Looks at the screen) No she's just writing another fanfic.**

**Sora: How do you know that's she's not a witch planning to make our lives in that fanfic miserable?**

**Marina: (Duck tapes Soar's mouth) Okay hide my mom's coming!**

**Kh girls: soooo leave a review so we know what happens next.**

**Roxas/Riku: Please do!**

**Marina: (Throws Sora in a closet) Ok bye, onward to Narnia Sora!**


	5. Realization

**Marina: Hey guys its funny in the last chapter I just couldn't stop writing XD so I had cut this TEN PAGE CHAPTER dang I never though it was possible for me to write all that in just three hours ha-ha anyways thanks to all who read, review, follow and favorite this fanfic you guys are awesome and I'm even more excited cause I got over 150 views in just three chapters Yay!**

**Sora: I am back!**

**Roxas/ Kairi: From where?**

**Sora: Narnia!**

**Marina: Say what?!**

**Riku: Well its Sora the laws of reality don't apply to him**

**Xion: Exactly**

**Namine: Interesting….**

**Sora: Yay I'm special!**

**Marina: it's only 'cause you're an idiot**

**Sora: That's not nice (pouts)**

**Roxas: Come on man get a hold of your self! **

**Marina: Alright video game time!**

**KH: NOOOOOO!**

**Kairi: Which one are we playing?**

**Marina: KH 2**

**Xion: Whoo-hoo!**

**Riku: Why are you so happy?**

**Xion: Because I'm not in that one so I can stay our here all I want **

**Sora/Roxas: That's not fair!**

**Namine: Quit complaining and get your butts in the game!**

**Sora/Roxas: Fine :'(**

**KH except for Xion enter the game**

**Xion: So what part are you at?**

**Marina: I've already finished so now I'm playing again and I'm passed the part where Axel kidnapped Kairi**

**Xion/Marina: Wanna start from the beginning?**

**Marina: I like the way you think**

**KH except for Xion: NOOOOOOO!**

**Xion: Marina does not own KH if she did there would be more KH than Final Fantasy games.**

**Marina: I also forgot to mention that the fight takes place at night so this is all in the same day.**

Namine's POV

"Damn it but the only person I've been beaten by is Roxas!" Sora whines. He gives me a puppy pout and I shrug sympathetically. "And Riku on occasion."

Every one comes to congratulate me except for Sora-who's still moping of his loss- and Roxas who is starting at me with his mouth wide open. I smile at him and he begins to laugh, he walks over to his brother helping him up from the pool of his own self pity.

"Agist Namine! Who? How fight taught like you to that?" Roxas babbles. I look at him with confusion painted on my face; he looks away with a crimson color flourished on his cheeks.

"Xion?" I turn to the youngest sister if the triplet's and her head shoots up from the sound of her name.

"Yeah Namine what's up?"

"Translation Roxas is babbling again" We all turn to Roxas and Sora, who has a blank expression replacing his normally cheery face.

"He said 'who taught you how to fight like that?'" Xion explains

"So I was that good huh?" I raise my eyebrow at Roxas who only shrugs.

"Well no offence but the last time I saw you, you couldn't hurt a fly" He says as he approaches me.

I look at Sora with a bit of concern. "What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"Oh he's just all but hurt that a girl beat him that's all." Riku laughs. "Come on Kairi give him a kiss" he says nudging the red head.

"Say what?" Sora exits his trance and blushes furiously.

"There we go!" Riku slaps Sora on the back way harder than needed, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Anyways" Xion rolls her eyes continuing our conversation from before. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Yeah Namine I don't remember ever teaching you how to even throw a punch" Roxas pouts.

"Well." I begin thinking back to how my training began.

**(Flash back)**

**After Roxas "died" I was broken there was no one to protect me from the raids. My brother Xemnas was busy finding someone to take care of me and in the mean time he chose Axel and Larxene to take shifts to watch over me. When it was Axels turn to watch me he would annoy me on occasion talking about Roxas all the time, the loss of Roxas had hit me hard I hardly spoke to anyone the mention of Roxas' name made tears swell up in my eyes. **

**"****You know" Axel chuckled a bit before speaking. "Roxas was supposed to stay in the castle with you after that mission with Seiner."**

**"****Yeah I know" Is all I said.**

**"****So you know what was going to happen when Xemnas left right?" he asked I looked up from my drawing of me and Roxas. It had been the first time I looked at something other than my sketch book since the terrible news.**

**"****Yes" I had forced out a laughed. "How could I not everyone was talking about it non-stop" my voice unintentionally turned bitter. "I'm surprised that Roxas never told me though"**

**"****That is true it was supposed to be surprise" Axel said. "But it's strange that on Roxas' first mission with Seifer and he miraculously dies"**

**"****I already know Seifer killed Roxas and one day he is going to pay" I growl.**

**"****And what are you going to do about it Princess?" He asked. I didn't answer. Axel shook his head in disappointment. "Come on Namine what happened to your imagination?"**

**"****Axel do you think you could teach me how to fight? I overheard Xemnas talking with Seifer about him being my new 'babysitter'" I looked at the flame haired boy with hopeful eyes causing him to laugh. "Come on I don't want to have to rely on that idiot to protect me. If anything he's going to lock me in my room at least Roxas would take me with him when he had to go somewhere"**

**"****I got to go princess Larxene is going to take my place for a bit till I get back so be ready got I memorized?" Axel pointed to his head as he said his catch phrase. And after that I knew there was hope for me yet.**

**(End flash back) **

"And as soon as Axel came back we went to the training room at midnight so no one knew" I say by now everyone is looking at me with curious eyes while Roxas' eyes have changed as he carries an expecting expression.

"Why was it so important thing that you didn't learn how to fight?" Xion wonders aloud. I can tell that the idea of preventing a girl to fight obviously bugs her.

"Roxas knows" I answer. And she immediately turns to him eager for an answer.

"Well there was this one time when Namine Broke her leg under my watch when

I tried to teach her how to fight." Roxas rubs the back of his neck as he explains.

Xion lets out a small growl of annoyance. "Well that explains it" she grumbles.

Riku Sora and Kairi let out a small laugh when Xion looks like she's about to murder her older brother.

"Wait Xion it wasn't his fault" I shout to her as she runs off to a tree, although she doesn't seem to hear me.

"NO XION WAIT!" Roxas grabs me and hides behind me as Xion breaks off a thick branch from the tree. This startles me and without a second thought I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder.

"Sorry natural reflexes" I shrug. "I did it to Seifer all the time so you're not the only one"

I look at Xion and notice that she has calmed down but in now of the floor clutching onto her stomach from her laughter. I look back down and I find myself staring at a pair of sapphire eyes. I still can't believe that I'm here with him I have suffered a whole year without him and he was here all this time but why didn't he come back for me? During all this time he knew that I would have to marry him. The least he could have done was get a message to me saying that he was okay and give me some hope. But he didn't. I feel my shoulders trembling and I notice that I have been staring into Roxas' eyes for too long.

"Namine are you alright?" Roxas asks. I shake my head.

"I'm just tired that's all" I answer with a broken sigh. Roxas gets off of the floor and places his hand on my shoulder.

"At least let me take you back to your room" I look up at him and I can feel the tears urging their way out of my eyes.

"No it's alright I guess I just over worked myself" Without another word I walk off to the room I had awoken in. leaving behind a puzzled Roxas.

Roxas' POV

I watch Namine as she rushes of to get her rest. What was that about?

"Hey idiot go after her" I feel a hard smack behind my head followed by another I turn back to see Kairi and Xion glaring at me angrily.

"What was that for?" I ask. The two girls roll their eyes and Kairi pinches the bridge of her nose out of random frustration.

"Ok we get that you're an idiot but come on you can't be that dense." Xion lets out an irritated laugh.

"She's just tired right?" That is what she said.

"No that's not it, Roxas" Xion shakes her head at me in disapproval.

"Then what do you mean?" I ask. I think back to Namine and I were caught in each other's eyes. She suddenly became silent her sudden shaking. "Ok now that you mention it, she did seem a bit more off than just being tired"

"Oh ya think Einstein?" I feel another smack at the back of my head and I turn to see Riku mimicking Xion's head movement.

"GO FOOL!" Kairi and Xion begin to push me back into the mansion and once they release me I begin to walk towards Namine's new room.

I hesitate before entering. My hand shakes as I reach for the door knob. Come on Roxas get a hold of yourself its Namine, the girl you protected for years, why is it harder for me to even look at her now than it was when we were kids. Okay maybe it's because of the whole marriage thing. If I hadn't left what would have happened? Maybe it would have been me who Namine would have been marrying instead of Seifer. Suddenly I became uneasy. Seifer, that snake he tried to kill me so he would marry Namine. But Xemnas chose me not only because I was the top soldier in the Organization but I would have taken care of Namine we would have stayed in the palace maybe even had a few kids of our own and take over the city after we had gone. But the only thing is, is that the marriage would have been forced I know that it wouldn't have made her happy no matter how hard I tried we would have still been friends who were betrothed and nothing more, I would have been nothing more than her friend and protector. Namine wouldn't have had the chance to find true love if I had stayed. Now she has freedom to chose who ever she wants to love. Subconsciously I had opened the door during my ranting thoughts and I realized that Namine was at the balcony of her room staring into space and I was staring at her for far too long. The sun was beginning to rise signaling the start of a new day. I watched as the orange rays of the sun brushed along the white walls of Namine's room. I see that she had changed out of her training clothes and is now wearing a flowing white dress-which she probably borrowed from Kairi-. I can't help but examine the slight movement of her platinum hair shifting along with the morning wind and I realize something; the worry the jealousy, and the constant distractions is all new. I never felt any of these emotions until I had left it was only when the thought of Seifer being alone with Namine that I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach and the urge to grab Seifer by his neck. I suck in a short breath and my hearts skips a beat. What is wrong with me?

Namine lets out a heavy sigh and I am broken out of my trance when I notice her shoulders begin trembling like before. Am I really that dense that I didn't notice she was hurting?

I carefully walk to her side and place my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Instead she jumps back and in a blur, flips me over flat on the ground.

"Ugh Nam, Sora's right what's with you and those flips?" I groan.

"Sorry Roxas" Her eyes seem empty there is no happiness no worry and her expression is blank. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you" I groan as I push my self off of the floor. Namine only sits back in the chair behind her. "So what's wrong?"

"I'm tired" She says blankly.

"I don't believe you" I cross my arms and walk towards her. She tenses up as I get closer and I can feel my own heart beating faster. What the heck is wrong with me?

"You did before" she lets out a small laugh that swiftly fades. She hasn't looked at me her bangs cover her face, refusing to let me to look at her eyes. "So what convinced you other wise?"

"Well to tell you the truth Xion Kairi and Riku had to give me few hints before I realized I should come talk to you." I rub the back of my neck and let out a sigh.

"There's the Roxas I know" she laughs a genuine laugh and I feel a smirk of satisfaction on my face.

"And there's the laugh of Namine I know" we both crack up for a while and once we calm down I notice that I leaning in towards her and our faces are only a few inches apart. Wow I've never been this close in contact with Namine. I can see her eyes again and I notice that there is a shine into then but in sadness

"What's wrong Namine?" In an instant she looks away from me and shakes her head, I feels wet droplets spray onto my hand and for a second I am able to see that she's… crying. "Why won't you tell me?"

Namine only mumbles something that I can't hear.

"Why wont you tell me" I repeat it feels horrible knowing that all that time we had spent together and she wont tell me what is wrong with her now.

"I just did" She mumbles. Her hands are clenched into fists gripping the end of her dress and shaking.

"Please Namine" I gently lift her chin up and cup her face in my hands and I use one hand to sweep her hair away from her face. Her tear-stained cheeks are pink from what I think is embarrassment and more tears begin to form in her eyes. She jerks her head so my hands lose contact with her face. And she says something that is to quite for me to hear. "Nam just tell me" I kneel down in front of her and take her hands in mine.

"You left!" she yells. "You left me when I needed you, you left me with Seifer!"

I am taken back from her sudden out burst. But when she tries to pull her hands away from mine I don't let her go. And she continues

"He did care about me like you did, I was in so much pain and grief when you "died" I couldn't sleep eat or even speak." Tears flow down Namine's cheeks and causing her voice to shake but she speaks anyways. "And when the day came that I knew I was going to marry Seifer I was helpless and not to long after wards it was the wedding and after 365 days of heart break I had hope when I found out that that Seifer didn't kill you that you were in fact alive."

"But what if it had been a rumor and I wasn't" I ask I cant believe that she had gone to so much trouble just to come and see me when there was a slight chance that it had been a lie. "The resistance could have kidnapped you"

"I would have joined them" she answers.

"No even if I had died you should have stayed with the nobodies they would take care of you. If they had found out that you would join the resistance when I died they would have killed you convinced that hey had lost their princess" I argue.

"And what stay married to Seifer!?" A pang of guilt hit my chest when she mentioned his name. "I couldn't get married to him I just couldn't"

"You wouldn't do it for yourself or even me?"

"THAT"S EXCACTLY WHY I COULDN'T DO IT" She cries. "And I already knew about the original plan of you and me having to be married" she says in a calmer tone,

I she saying what I think she's saying? A small flame flickers inside my chest my stomach churns. Maybe she is but I need to hear it from her mouth.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"The reason I couldn't marry Seifer for you is because… because" she pauses for a moment and her shaking stops. "Because I love you" For a moment it feels like time has stopped I can't help but smile.

"Thank you" I whisper. Namine looks at me with a confused expression, and despite her confusion I laugh and pull her into a hug.

"R-Roxas?"

"Before I was "killed" by Seifer I was so happy that day, Xemnas was going to tell you that we were going to get married the next year and for some reason I kept smiling like an idiot even Axel teased me about it." My smile then morphs to a grimace. "But then Seifer found out he kept saying stuff about he is stronger than me and he should be in my place but when he failed to kill me I couldn't go back"

"How come" She asks I still feel her tears soaking into my shirt as she clutches to the fabric.

"He knew my weakness, it was you. Seifer would have done anything and every thing just to get to me so I had no choice I had to leave. To protect you it is my job"

She pulls away from me but doesn't let go of me. I cup her face with one hand and wipe her tears away. But there is a slight tint of depression in Namine's eyes meaning: she clearly doesn't get what I'm saying.

"Thank you" I say again.

"What did I do?" her face falls into a frown as she looks away from me.

"And here every one thought I was dense" I laugh. Namine's eyes shoot in my direction. "Thank you for not marrying Seifer and for loving me."

Namine sucks in a breath before I tell what has been lingering inside me for so long but I had been too blind to notice.

"The truth is Namine I love you too"

I lean in to Namine and the contact from our lips send a shock through out my body. I don't mean to sound like a girl but our kiss, the first one that either of us had is so gentle and before I know it I begin to grow dizzy from the lack of oxygen. When Namine and I pull apart I don't move back but Namine still seems shocked she holds a hand up to her lips in surprise our foreheads are still touching.

"It's not a dream Namine It's for real" I say. "And I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"Thank you Roxas"

"Just friends huh?" Namine and I jump back causing us to fall with my arm around her. Xion, Kairi, Sora, and Riku all stand at the door. With smug looks on their faces.

Kairi and Xion both run to Namine, picking her up and hugging her.

"It's so romantic; two lovers torn apart and soon reunite within another." Kairi squeals. I shrug giving Namine an apologetic look.

"Dang Roxas nice never thought you had an actual thing with the princess" Riku slaps my back congratulating me.

"Well to be honest we actually just told each other now" a blush deepens in color across my face.

"So, how have you been in love?" Xion and Sora pry. My siblings look eagerly to me for an answer. I look at Namine and seems just as eager if not more to hear my reply.

"Well to be honest I fell in love at first sight" Kairi clasps her together in excitement while Xion Sora and Riku all nod. Namine blushes and smiles to herself. "IT was when I first woke up when we were both six at the time and Namine was sleeping next to my bed in the hospital wing of the castle she looked so peaceful and innocent she was my only friend I couldn't remember anything before Namine found me and I was so grateful that I had agreed to protect Namine"

Riku laughs and Xion shakes her head with him.

"Yeah right, that's not the only reason why you wanted to stay with Namine" they both taunt.

"That's true I also wanted to get to know her better. I never knew why I had felt the way I did, I had forgotten what love was. So as the days went by I grew closer and closer to Namine it just felt natural to be around her and after we were attacked by the heartless Xemnas told me that I was chosen to be betrothed to Namine and take over the land that never was. After that I had no idea why but I was so happy."

"Alright guy's let's leave the lovers alone" Kairi rushes every one out of the room leaving both Namine and I alone.

"I have a similar story" I turn back to Namine.

"Do you?"I challenge.

"Yeah in fact it was actually when you woke up it there was something that made you stand out from everyone else, and I was thrilled when I found out that you were going to stay and the more we were together the more things I began to love about you." Namine walks over to me I feel my heart racing as she takes a hold of my hand and brings it to her cheek.

I have finally found my princess.

? POV

So this is where Roxas has been hiding and now he's leader of the rebellion I would have expected more out of him. I watch from afar as Namine and Roxas speak I had just arrived not too long ago when I had planned to take Namine but that idiot Roxas just had to waltz in there and what's this? They're kissing when the hell did that happen?

"So this is where little Roxie has been hiding" I almost fall out of the tree from the voice of my new boss.

"Yes sir I was about to take Namine but then Roxas had walked in her room before I could take action" I reply. I hate having to take orders from other people I'm no one's lackey.

"It doesn't matter now." My boss shakes his head with is dark hair following. He lets out a chuckle. "Besides I have a plan to get back our precious princess and our top soldier." I can see in his eyes there is a hunger for power. "I know you doubt me and may even think about killing me but try one think that makes me mad and I'll wipe you from existence and no one will even notice you're gone" His demonic yellow eyes stare right into my soul reading my every thought and emotion. I soon grow dizzy and when I speak I know there something isn't right.

"Yes sir I won't object to your plans" wait did I just say that what the hell is going on? I look back to my boss his eerie yellow eyes have turned into a frightful blood red.

"Good to hear" Vanitas smirks.

**Sweetness I'm finally done I'm sorry for not updating a while :/ but hey at least it was like a month without any updates. **

**Xion: crap it's been like a bit over a week yeah Marina such a long time -.-**

**Marina: Hey! To me it seems like such a long time.**

**Riku: Xion is right Marina take a chill pill.**

**Sora: NO RIKU DON'T MAKE HER ANGRY!**

**Roxas: It's been fun Sora but I guess you gotta go**

**Sora: Why me?**

**Namine/Kairi: Because you may actually survive **

**Marina: Why are you guys still here? I thought you were al still in the game **

**Namine: You thought wrong**

**Marina: But Xion and I haven't even finished the game!**

**Roxas: why don't you pay attention next time you dope!**

**Marina: Why don't you and Namine get a room!**

**Roxas/Namine: (Blushes) **

**Marina: HA-ha I have silenced Roxas!**

**Kairi/Riku/Sora/Xion: Bravo!**

**Xion: Sooooooo…**

**Riku: Review's would be nice (Puts arm around Xion)**

**Xion: And greatly appreciated (Twists Riku's arm) and don't even think about it Riku**

**Roxas/Sora: (Imitates whipping noise) **

**Kairi: Tell us what you think so far**

**Namine: Cant wait to read your thoughts ****J**

**Marina: Ok bye.**


	6. Vanita's, Xion's, and RIku's story

**Marina: Hey guys it's been a while :D**

**Roxas: Yeah it has!**

**Riku: Yeah just leave us hanging why don't ya?**

**Xion: She has her reasons…. **

**Sora: I'm scared**

**Kairi: You should be…**

**Riku: Oh god not you too Kairi!**

**Roxas/Sora: OH GOD WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! DX**

**Namine: What do you mean?**

**Vanitas: We will destroy you all**

**Marina: (Smacks Vanitas) shut up man what are you doing here any ways? I haven't even started to play Birth By Sleep!**

**Vanitas: I have my ways…. **

**Marina: Well alright then this is going to suck**

**Vanitas: Like your story… **

**Marina: OH you are going to regret that, take it back!**

**Vanitas: Make me!**

**M throws Vanitas out the window. **

**Sora: damn ok I call disclaimer! Marina doesn't own Kingdom hearts, she only owns this story.**

**Vanitas's POV **

So it seems that our little princess has grown up and she is quite the fighter, she even managed to beat that Key Blade wielder, but it's a shame I wasn't able to stay and watch her battle with the so called "Legendary" Roxas. But I have more important things to do, like keep an eye on that idiot Seifer, I cant believe that after Roxas left he was the one to take the roll as top soldier for the Organization.

"Vanitas what the hell was that!" Seifer has been yelling this at me ever since we left the perimeter of the rebellion hide out.

I allow a smirk to form onto my face. "I don't know what your talking about Seifer."

"Don't give me that bull-" He doesn't finish. Seifer freezes his eyes now a blank expression and showing no emotion, his blue eyes that were not to long ago showing me massive amounts of confusion and rage are now gray. This is my strength taking control of another's person actions, but the best part is that they are still conscious when I take control of them, if I wanted I could make a father kill his children and he would always know that they were killed by his hand. Xemnas has chosen me as his next heir and fiancé for Namine, because of my power. But I could care less about the Land that never was, the riches of the castle, and even the Power I hold over the People. What I really want is the Princess. There is something that makes her strong, but not like bravery or courage. She has her own little tricks that she doesn't know about yet.

"Now if I want to Seifer, I could have you thrown off of a cliff for treason against King Xemnas." He gives me no reaction and that's no fun, I release him from my will and he falls to the floor gasping in pain while holding his head.

"Y-you Jack ass!"

I Laugh at his reckless choice of words. But I have to admit even though he may be an idiot, he's got guts for standing up to me like that. "You're lucky you're still useful." His anger dies down and is replaced by a dumbfounded expression.

"What are you talking about?" He questions.

"Really? Your lucky that lord Xemnas doesn't order me to have you already killed." Seifer gives no expression, he is at a loss for words.

"What's that suppose to mean!" He finally yells after a few minutes.

There is no way that he cannot understand this even Ventus isn't this dense. "It means you Imbecile that you almost have no use for the organization but there is one thing that Lord Xemnas need you for, and if not for that one thing I would kill you right here and now!"

Seifer grimaces and is too shocked to speak, but what I just was true there is something that keeps Seifer valuable and if it were not there then Xemnas would have him killed in a heart beat. But the thing is… I have no idea what it is.

"Alright this is where we part ways." I command, I have to get back to the Rebellion by a bit after sunset, Xemnas a special task for me and I don't need little dumb ass here to get in my way.

"Fine." He grumbles.

Finally now I can get my job done the way I like it with out any idiots to stop me. Once Seifer is out of eye range I open a black pit of negative energy and walk through. The forest around me disappears and the sky high trees are replaced by wall paper and suits of armor at every corner. No one is around so I don't have to worry about any unwanted distractions. I hear a few muffled voices from outside along with the sounds of clashing blades. I make my way up the stairs and to Namine's room. I grimace at how bright it is. Too pure it needs some form of dark color. The sun begins to set and the orange color flows into the room, such a sickening warm color. I walk out of the balcony and hide within the shadows of the roof, waiting for the soothing comfort of darkness. After an hour from sun set I hear a voice approaching the white room.

"Man I never thought that battle was going to end." This feminine voice is different than I remember, the voice shows that it's speaker carries confidence. This is a completely different princess than who I am used to.

"If you ask me I thought Roxas was going easy on you, that or he was too distracted today." This second voice has a hint of cockiness as she speaks of her older brother. Yeah that's right I know Xion but she doesn't remember, but let's save that for another time.

"but you have to admit that was one intense fight." Let this be last girly voice I hear tonight, the sooner these girls get out of here the soon it will be to finish my assignment.

"Well I think I'm going to bed now night guys." The Princess voice restrains the yawn signaling her need for rest. The other two girls say their goodbyes and leave Namine to her rest. Now I just have to wait for her to be- Is she snoring already? Wow that makes this a whole lot easier. I wait for a bit longer to take her back to castle Oblivion, to ensure she doesn't awaken and try to escape. Even though she does not yet know the full extent of her power she has a large amount of raw power, I don't want to be her little test dummy. After waiting an hour of her sleeping, I believe now is the right time to go. Without much struggle I sneak into Princess Namine's room without making a sound.

"How is it that someone so fragile can hold so much power?" I laugh to myself. "By now the power should have made you stronger and wiser, if you were one with the dark. But no the Princess has to be a stubborn girl, you had to run away, and you just had to deny your fate!" I growl, I can feel my anger rising. I am aware of the dark aura surrounding my fists. "I could destroy you right here and now, but I need you Princess." Sighing in defeat I let the anger flow out of my body, pick up the young princess and open a portal of darkness leading to Castle Oblivion.

"Stop right there…. YOU!"

I stop at the sound of this voice a smirk tugs at the corners of my mouth. It looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ungrateful brat." I taunt.

"What are you doing here?" Xion growls. "I thought I took care of you years ago."

**Flash back**

**"Someone please help me" I try to ignore the cries of the young girl, after all I was the only one who could hear them. **

**"Please I need you" **

**She kept repeating this. Normally I would have ignored her but then again I was a lot more caring back then. I had no idea how I was going to save this girl, I was only thirteen but I had to try. **

**"Help me please!" the cries became louder and more desperate. **

**"I 'm coming hang on." Somehow I had found myself in the middle of the forest of the land that never was. As I walked deeper in the forest a force began to guide me through the thick trees. It was only till after dark when the feeling vanished. I ended up in small clearing in front of a large metal gate. "Hello are you here?" I called. No answer. "Where are you? you called for me" I heard a small rustle in the bushes by the gate. **

**"Y-you heard me?" I saw a little girl who seemed only a year younger than I was. Her hair was short and curved around her face. Her bangs hovered over her eyes. But the thing that stumped me the most where her unusual golden yellow eyes filled with fear. **

**"How could I not, you were practically screaming in my head" I laughed, trying to brighten the mood. I began to walk closer to the girl but she stumbled backwards. "You don't need to be afraid, I'm here to help." I reassured. **

**"I'm sorry it's just that you're the only person I have ever spoken to in a long time." Her words puzzled me. Something she did caught my attention she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, but when she opened them again they were a cerulean blue. **

**"But what did you need my help for?" I asked. It wasn't long after the girl began to burst into tears. **

**"I'm sorry." She cried. "I just need you to hold something for me. just a bit of it, I can't hold it any longer I might hurt someone if I keep it all."**

**"What are you talking about?" I ask, this girl was beginning to worry me. "What is your name?" **

**"My name is Xion, and for some reason I had been chosen to hold a very strong source of power, but it's too much for me to handle on my own, and since you were the only one who could hear my cries in your mind means that you are the only one who can relieve me of this burden, but I have to keep at least some of it." She explained. A Dark Aura began to surround her and the golden yellow returned to her eyes. "Please it will destroy me" I had no idea what to do I could only gaze into her eyes. The colors of blue, yellow, and blood red swirled in her eyes, fighting for control. As she saw me do nothing to help she gave me a weak smile. "Well then thank you for finding me. **

**"No." I growled. Xion was shocked at what I said. "I won't let you be destroyed, I will help you." I knelt down to Xion's level and took one of her hands into mine. "Go ahead give me what you need to." I remember it being slow and pain full, only a few minutes of absorbing the darkness felt like years of torture. The darkness flowed into every part of my body I could feel my blood running cold my head throbbing. But not too long after it felt good, the pain was tolerable and even soothing. I began to yearn for more. Xion looked weak but her eyes had finally stopped at the color of dark blood red. Now I had under stood the darkness was too much for this weakling she was not worthy to wield such a power. I could sense that she had much more within her. I was about to finish collecting the darkness but someone interrupted me. **

**"Stop! Leave her alone!" I looked back to the boy, he was the same age as I was his hair was a strange silver color and his eyes were a very bright aqua color. "What are you doing if you take too much of the Darkness at once you will kill her!"**

**"And how is any of that my problem" I smirked, I liked this new energy I felt more powerful and confident. **

**"Because if you don't take enough then, you'll have a huge problem on your hands." This time it was Xion who spoke. This Xion was much more different than the one from before she had more confidence and anger within her, I found a bit intimidating. Her smirk gave me chills but the other boy seemed unaffected by it. "Who are you and how do you know so much about this?" she growled.**

**"The names Riku, and I know for a fact that you aren't the girl talking. So let her go." He commanded**

**Xion only laughed. "And why should I do that, she can't get rid of me and she can't contain me!" the girls eyes turned soft and reverted back to blue. "Please help me." She collapsed to the ground. "Riku please, I can't hold it any longer!" **

**"No leave her alone!" I yelled I needed that power every last pinch. **

**"Get out of here!" Riku demanded. **

**The energy illuminating from him was very similar to Xion, just as powerful but different somehow it was more controlled. **

**"Leave now!" Xion screeched. Her voice was so high pitched, I fell to my knees in pain and leaving me paralyzed. but again Riku was unaffected by it. **

**"How did you know about her?" I asked Riku. He looked back to me before turning to the Xion.**

**"You weren't the only one who heard her, but unlike you I had been searching for her even since I heard the voice."**

**He held her as she cried in agony the aura leaving from her to him. After what had seemed like forever Xion stood with Riku. I could sense there was still a great amount of dark energy in her. **

**"Give me that power!" I demanded.**

** I charged towards Xion with heat raging in my fists. She didn't move, she stood there while I was going to attack. But all she did was raise her hand causing me to stop in my place with my breath gone. I stood there gasping for air. **

**"You are not fit to be a keeper of the dark" She stated. "You are too power hungry, and you're so weak you have already let the darkness take over you. I'm sorry if you were able to fight it then I would be able to spare you."**

**And with that Xion left me there to die along with that Riku. **

**Flashback end**

"What don't tell me you're not happy to see me" I smirk. I place the princess down and run one of my hands over her face, a trick of darkness to make sure she doesn't wake up for a while.

"What are you doing with Namine?" She asks, summoning a key blade. This one is similar to her brother Sora's but its golden handle is sliver and the charm at the end is a black heart.

"Nice toy I got one too." I summon mine, I watch her eyes scan my weapon and they widen when she sees the eye on my blade. "By the way I didn't properly introduce myself when we first met. I'm Vanitas."

"Well Vanitas I'm sorry that I didn't kill you all those years ago, It'll be worse for you now." Xion's eyes turned to that familiar eerie yellow like mine.

"Xion what's wrong… Namine!" Roxas yells and the others are not too far behind.

"Look who decided to join the party" I cackle but my face falls to a grimace when I spot the boy from all those years ago. "You" I growl.

"Long time no see chum" he says with bitterness. He steps closer to Xion and places a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes turn back to crystal blue but the anger and fury remain.

"What did you do to Namine?" Roxas asks anger flowing out of every word he says to me. Perfect.

"I'm taking her back to where she belongs, with her brother and royalty not with you scum rebels." My words put and instant rage into every one as they all summon their key blades. "Nuh-uh" I protest. "I only want to fight Roxas"

"Why should we listen to you?" Xion snarls.

"Because if not" I pick up Princess Namine from the floor where she slept. "She becomes possessed by the darkness."

**Alright lets end it here I'm tired and I gotta work on my other fics. I'm sorry I have updated for a while (if any one reads this) but I ve been busy with volleyball try outs (Didn't make the team btw but so close T-T) I'm pretty sure ill be able to update more often when school starts. Ok bye review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D**

**-Mina**


End file.
